Sherlock Holmes and the tale of the intervention o
by S.W.Faulkner
Summary: A gripping tale of another of Holmes' adventures. Join him to uncover the secrets before it is too late for our beloved hero.
1. Chapter 1

The curious tale of the intervention on Primrose Street

**Chapter one: A strange visitor-**

Holmes was sat in his chair, Pipe in hand, and mind in his latest case. It had been a few weeks since any man had knocked on his door asking for help, so the arrival of a tall, hooded stranger at three O'clock last night had come as quite a shock to him. The man, whom at first had been reluctant to give away anything that may have identified him to Holmes, and when questioned about his motives for coming, the stranger had been very difficult to retrieve information from. This irritated Holmes.

The Stranger had been dressed in a full length coat of leather, which was unusual in London in the summer, and had been wearing the most peculiar boots on his feet, Holmes could tell that the man had been running from something, and thought that perhaps he had come in to escape pursuers. It was not surprising then that Holmes had been suspicious of this man, but the more he thought about it, the odder it seemed.

Eventually the stranger had given his name, which, compared with his manner was quite ordinary, the young gentleman's name, for he had been very young, only twenty two, or twenty three at the most, was James Miller.

It was now almost ten in the morning, and Sherlock Holmes had not yet slept, the man had stayed at his house for almost three hours. Holmes was just about to call his friend Watson, to see what he would make of this most unusual evening, when his thoughts became unnecessary as Watson Entered the room. "Good morning Holmes", came the familiar, cheery voice from across the room. "Morning indeed". Responded Holmes. "Although, I would hesitate to call it good".

"Whatever do you mean Holmes, It is a wonderful day".

"Well Watson, let's see what _you_ make of this". Holmes recounted the events of the previous night to Watson, who looked astounded by this new information. "How Intriguing. So, what did this James actually want."

"I can't say Watson, but he assured me he would be back today to explain, and I would be most grateful if you would stay and help me with this case, I am sure you will find it extremely interesting".

Watson agreed, and the two friends kept each other company for no more than an hour before there was a rather vigorous wrap on the front door. Holmes opened the door, and to his surprise, there in the doorway was not the man from the night before, but another, shorter and stockier looking than his counterpart. "hello, could I enter"? The visitor was foreign, his accent was extremely thick, and Holmes ascertained from the way he carried himself that he was probably Jewish. Holmes looked across the figure's attire. He was wearing a waist coat, and a broach with the Star of David etched into the design. His face was worn, tired and old. Yet he could be no older than Holmes. "Yes, come in." replied Holmes. The man obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The predicament**

The visitor bowed to Holmes and Watson respectively, his long hair becoming dishevelled and covering his face, when he returned to his original, slightly awkward posture, he emerged through the door and looked around. The room was a light place, just as Holmes liked it. After all, it was Holmes' place of residence as well as his work. Antique cupboards and shelves full of books, hundreds of books. "Sit down" offered Watson, notepad on the desk and pen in hand.

Holmes studied the man further. "Good sir, you have come on the behalf of Mr Miller I presume. You have travelled a long way, can I offer you some tea and, my goodness. Curious."

"What is the matter?"

"No, no never mind. Tea?"

"Yes, but how did you know about Mr Miller. I thought my arrival was unknown to anyone, and the reason even safer." He looked at Holmes amazedly. Evidently he knew nothing of James' visit the previous night. Holmes was taken aback. "Sit down, sit down." Holmes handed the man a cup of piping hot tea. "Now, tell me why you are here Mr Cameron."

"You know a great deal about me and my business already it seems." He looked at Holmes with a searching look. He decided Holmes trustworthy and continued. "However that is of no consequence, indeed, my Name is Charles Cameron and the reason I am here is that I wish for your help. You are correct, as well that I have travelled a fair distance to be here, I have come-"

"From Surrey, quite."

"yes, well anyway, my Friend James Miller was killed last night. His body was found mutilated by St Paul's Cathedral. "

"what time did this occur?"

"The Police say he was found at two O'clock last night, barely breathing, he died in on his way to hospital, around ten minutes later."

"Very interesting."

"You mean you did not already know of his death?"

"No. So what do you wish me to do that the police cannot?"

"I believe I am to be next. What do you know of the Aminatuls?" Holmes recalled a certain case he had studied almost fifteen years ago, He had encountered this name before, and it had been in passing while studying a murder case, the name had been of a group associated with many of the same attributes as the Ku Klux Klan in America. However, Holmes had not directly studied the group and was not very well informed of their recent activity. "Not a great deal."

"Well, they are a family run group with very violent views, and they don't mind taking the law into their own hands. I believe they are behind the murder of my friend, and I know why. He owed the group a rather great deal of money it seems, as do I. It is not in my Interest to disclose the reason for my owing money, but it is a great deal of money and I have no means of paying them back. This is why I need your help, the police have not found them, and I am scared for my life, I was sure you could help me. The money is of no use to them, they only want me dead." He looked up at Holmes and across to Watson who had been writing furiously into his notebook. A plea in his face, that communicated despair to Holmes.

"This is a very curious case, I shall help you Mr Cameron. In the meantime I want you to stay with a friend of mine in London, he will be only too happy to help. I will give you his address. You should be safe there." Holmes quickly went to his desk and pulled a piece of paper from his draw. He wrote a note to his friend explaining some of the situation and with the address of his friend. He handed this to Mr Cameron along with directions to the house. "Is there any chance you were followed here?"

"No."

"I'll call a cab, just to make sure you get there safely, you can never be too careful. You must wait there until I contact you. Do not worry, you will be well looked after."

Within Minutes a cab had arrived and the man was gone.


End file.
